creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banningk1979
Welcome to my Talk Page. If you need help with anything, have any specific questions or would like a review/critique of a story, please feel free to leave me a message here. Make sure to sign your post so I can write you back. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 New Story I'd love to get some feedback on a new story if you have time. The Lonely Stars Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 19:41, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Appreciate the awesome review! A Story! Hi Banning. Pushed out a short one for Natalo's blog challenge. Walk-In if you'd like to read it.--GarbageFactory (talk) 13:01, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Check out my blog Hey there, I uploaded a new contest blog a few days ago but it hasn't received much traffic, if you could head over when you make the time that would be great! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Koromo/Koromo%27s_Mythology_Contest I have a very good mythology to assign you should you participate, I think you will work with it well. --High and low they will all fall, by the Sword of Heaven's Horde (talk) 15:10, March 18, 2015 (UTC) New Pasta I have just completed a story for Koromo's mythology challenge: Sons of Odin. I do not believe it will disappoint. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:31, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Banning, I have just written a new Creepypasta for today, would you be kind as to have a look: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Cisum:_An_Angel_to_Kill_For LawEnforcementCombustion (talk) 16:33, April 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Tobit Story Unfortunately I'm swamped with work till the 10th of April. I will check your story out the week after that. MrDupin (talk) 18:56, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Awesome my friend. I will definitely be giving it a read. I've really enjoyed all the Tobit stories so far (wish Love and Hot Chocolate would've won last month). Hope all is well! Jay Ten (talk) 19:30, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Tobit Story I'm still trying to balance reading the first one, writing, reading, and reviewing. So don't be surprised if it takes me a while. --Welcome One And All! 18:46, April 14, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: Review I'm a little busy these days, so a review will take a while. MrDupin (talk) 18:52, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sisters of Tobit I'm going to read/review it on the weekend, since it's a long story and I'd like to take the time to write a well thought out review. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:36, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sisters of Tobit have arrived I just read your latest story, "Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw". I know this is different, but could I leave my comments here instead of in the comments section of the actual pasta? I'm asking because another reviewer left a comment that I feel gives a false and misleading impression of what my religion teaches, and I feel that if I leave a comment there, I'll be tempted to say something which might be misinterpreted as being hostile and thus may escalate. Raidra (talk) 16:39, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks a million! I thought it was funny how the title of the first part played on the title of "For Love and Hot Chocolate". Then holy cow, did it get disturbing! ~covers face with blanket~ The description of the girl's background was absolutely chilling. It was disturbing at the beginning, and then finding out that she was only nine kicked it up a notch, a taste of the horror that was to come. What's sad is that there are people like that it real life. Come to think of it, isn't that why Dateline (a prime-time news show on NBC) is now vaguely promoting itself as a horror show? I'm not kidding. For a few months now they've used the slogan, "Don't watch it alone!" Yikes! :It was interesting to see the contrast between the two Sisters, both in their personalities and the circumstances behind their recruitment into the Sisterhood. One was a psychotic looking for a reason to kill; the other was a victim looking for a chance to escape death. This was another well-crafted horror story! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be having lunch (and trying not to think about certain things from the story as I eat). Raidra (talk) 17:27, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Here something else I thought after lunch yesterday. I'm sure that it both cases the Sisters were mourned when they disappeared. In one case it was, "One of those monsters must have killed her! She was such a good agent!" and in the other it was, "Some monster kidnapped our baby! She was such a good girl!" In each case they would have been half-right, but for different reasons. Also, I should note that while I was horrified first by the underage thrill-killer, it doesn't make what the drug lord and his minions wanted to do any less horrifying. Things like that also happen in real life. I feel you could write very effective non-Tobit/non-supernatural pastas related to real-life horrors. Raidra (talk) 16:25, April 17, 2015 (UTC) New Story If you have the time, I'd appreciate a look! A Figure in the Fog Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 18:17, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Tobit Feedback I've read both of the chapters I was behind on, and left some comments. I'll just give you a brief summation of them here: The story is awesome. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:18, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Tobit Which story would you say best starts off your Tobit series - The Demon of Tobit Delphia or For Love and Hot Chocolate? I was just curious for future reference when mentioning them. I know The Demon was written first, but it was a long time before FLaHC and wasn't sure which one you felt was the first as far as the series goes. I could probably tell if I read them again, but at the moment I'm unsure. Also, I apologize for not getting to your newest installment yet: I plan on reading it soon. Thanks. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 16:54, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the speedy reply and for the congrats. I thought that was the case, but I wanted to be sure. I totally understand about needing to let your batteries recharge, and I think it's a good idea to do that fairly regularly. I actually read your latest installment after I messaged you, and I thoroughly enjoyed it. I look forward to the next piece. Jay Ten (talk) 18:40, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hello, good buddy If you get a chance would you take a look at this tender and heart warming coming of age story? The Gym Teacher I think it is easily the best thing I have written for the wiki. Thanks, bro. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:13, April 29, 2015 (UTC)